Goodbye, almost lover
by Lunna Rosier
Summary: Thalia Grace agora é uma caçadora. Luke Castellan está morto. Apesar de tudo, o amor ainda existe, e é por causa disso que Thalia, com ajuda de Nico di Ângelo, arranjará uma forma de se despedir de seu quase amante. Afinal, para ela nada acabou. Almas gêmeas nunca morrem.


Goodbye, my almost lover

O vento soprava feroz do lado de fora do chalé. O maior dos outros 11 que estavam ao seu lado, e o mais magnífico. As portas eram de bronze polido, e cintilavam como um holograma, de modo que, vistas de ângulos diferentes, raios pareciam atravessá-las. Por dentro, tão luxuoso, quanto o lado de fora, havia uma enorme cama. E deitada sobre ela, estava a garota dos cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Vestia uma camiseta preta escrita "I Love Rock & Roll" e uma calça jeans escura e desgastada. O relógio na mesinha ao lado da cama, marcava 01h47min da madrugada, e Thalia, não havia ao menos fechado os olhos ainda. Estava concentrada no nada. Olhava para frente, e mesmo sem nada ver, devido à escuridão, não mudava a direção do olhar. Após certa hesitação, levantou-se lentamente e caminhou até o lado de fora do chalé, andando meio sem rumo. Mas então, logo parou em frente ao oceano. Sentou-se após averiguar que ninguém iria vê-la ali. Não era correto sair do chalé após o toque de recolher, mas naquele momento, nada iria fazer diferença.

Thalia ficou observando o céu, que estava escuro e estrelado, e isso estava a deixando um pouco relaxada. Nada a tranqüilizava mais que observar o céu. Sentia segurança.

A garota estava com uma terrível necessidade de colocar para fora tudo que sentia, mas sabia que seria inútil contar a qualquer pessoa. Não a entenderiam jamais. A chamariam de louca, ou estúpida. Mas era inevitável. Ela precisava vê-lo, ou apenas falar com ele. E era urgente.

"Talvez não dê certo... Mas eu preciso tentar." Ela concluiu em pensamentos, e em seguida levantou-se com rapidez e correu até o novo chalé do Acampamento. O chalé de Hades. Que horas seriam? Duas da manhã? Não fazia diferença.

Silenciosamente, ela entrou no chalé. Na cama do local, Nico di Ângelo dormia profundamente, suspirando pesado. Thalia não hesitou em subir na cama, e estapeá-lo fracamente, até que acordasse.

- O que houve? - Ele perguntou enquanto abria os olhos.

- Nico... Nico, sou eu. Thalia. Acorde. - Ela dava palmadinhas no braço dele freneticamente.

- Thalia? Que horas são? - Os olhos dele insistiam em manter-se fechados.

- Duas da manhã. - Disse após conferir o relógio sobre o criado-mudo. - Por favor, abra os olhos. - Ela tocou nele, e uma fraca descarga elétrica percorreu o corpo do di Ângelo, que se sentou na cama assustado.

- O que foi isso? - Nico passava a mão direita, no braço esquerdo com força. Quando levou a mão a luminária do chalé, e a luz acendeu-se, levou um susto, ao ver aquele par de olhos azuis elétricos o encarando.

- Pelos deuses Thalia. - Ele tinha uma mão no coração. - Me assustou.

- Me desculpe, não foi a intenção. Está bem acordado? - Ela não esperou uma resposta. - Ótimo, levante-se, preciso de sua ajuda. - Ela falou rápido o puxando da cama.

- Ei Grace, calma aí. O que houve? Monstros? - A última palavra saiu como sussurro.

- Não. Mas eu preciso da sua ajuda. Por favor, acorde, levante-se e me ajude. - Ela implorou.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - Ele ergueu as mãos, como se estivesse se rendendo. - No caminho você me diz o que houve. - Nico levantou-se após bocejar por um longo minuto.

- Sem perca de tempo Nico. Venha. - Os dois saíram do chalé e caminharam até a praia.

- Do que você precisa? - Nico perguntou ainda sonolento.

- Preciso falar com uma pessoa. - Ela abaixou a cabeça.

Os dois pararam no meio da praia. Nico a olhava confusa.

- Já pensou em enviar uma carta? - Ele perguntou, enquanto seus olhos insistiam em se fechar.

- Já. Mas o correio da cidade, não inclui o mundo inferior como destino. - Thalia respondeu, sem paciência.

- Ah, entendi. Está morto. - Thalia assentiu. - Queria muito ajudá-la Thalia, mas não posso fazer muito. Precisaríamos de algumas coisas, e não creio que o acampamento seja o melhor lugar para invocar mortos. - Ele disse sentindo-se meio culpado.

- Me diga do que precisamos, e eu consigo agora. Podemos sair, ir ao cemitério mais próximo, não sei. Mas é preciso. Vou embora amanhã, e não sei como iria me sentir se não falasse com essa pessoa.

- Vai embora?

- Sim. Ártemis está partindo para uma missão, tenho que segui-la. - Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu quero ajudar, mas não dá. - Ele falou baixo.

- Do que precisamos?

- É impossível.

- Do que precisamos? - Ela insistiu.

- Precisamos de Coca-Cola... E Cheesburguer. - Nico disse pensativo.

- Vamos convocar mortos ou fazer um piquenique?

- Estou falando sério. É do que precisamos para convocar mortos. Pelo menos do que eu preciso.

- Imaginei algo como... Sangue?

- Não faz diferença. Só acho a Coca e o Cheesburguer mais... Gostoso. - Thalia esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Ótimo. Temos toda a madrugada para isso. Vou conseguir o que você me pediu, e algo que possa nos levar a um cemitério. Enquanto isso, troque de roupa. - Ela encarou o garoto que, embora mais novo, tinha alguns centímetros a mais de altura. Ele usava uma camisa sem mangas preta, e uma bermuda. - Mas não podemos perder tempo. - Thalia ordenou, autoritária como sempre.

- Tudo bem. Te encontro em 15 minutos na entrada do acampamento? - Thalia assentiu e saiu correndo em direção aos chalés, enquanto Nico caminhava em passos um pouco lentos em direção ao próprio lar.

Quinze minutos depois, Thalia já estava parada na fronteira do Acampamento, próxima ao pinheiro que há pouco tempo era ela própria.

- Conseguiu tudo? - Nico perguntou ao se aproximar. Pela respiração falha, ele devia ter vindo correndo.

- É claro. Sabe o que fazer?

- É claro. - Ele a imitou, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver o olhar que ela lhe lançou. - E como vamos chegar ao cemitério?

- Os irmãos Stoll do chalé de Hermes me deram cocas e Cheesburguers, e... - Ela colocou a mão no bolso e a tirou logo. - Um carro. - Ela mostrou a chave a Nico.

- Thalia, eu não posso dirigir.

- Eu posso. Já dirigi antes.

- Ah é, eu me lembro. Você quase destruiu a Nova Inglaterra. - Thalia permitiu-se apenas rolar os olhos.

- Foi um acidente. Vamos logo. Temos que chegar antes do amanhecer. - Ela o puxou e assim seguiram "viagem" no carro até o cemitério mais próximo.

Não foi tão difícil achar. O carro às vezes dava uma ou outra parada brusca, mas Thalia não admitiu em nenhum momento que ela estava dirigindo mal. Sempre repetia que era tudo culpa da lata velha que os Stoll a emprestaram. Nico, fingia acreditar. Quando chegaram ao cemitério mais próximo, não muito longe do acampamento, desceram do carro rapidamente e seguiram até uma cova qualquer.

- O que fazemos agora Nico? - Thalia estava arrepiada.

Mas não era frio. Era pura ansiedade.

- Preciso das Cocas e do Cheesburguer.

Thalia entregou a sacola. Nico despejou toda a Coca Cola que Thalia levara, em uma cova. Logo após, jogou o Cheesburguer também.

- O que acontece agora? - A garota perguntou curiosa.

Nico não respondeu, apenas respirou fundo e começou a cantar em grego antigo.

- Quem estamos procurando? - Nico perguntou ainda concentrado.

- Luke. Luke Castellan. - Thalia sussurrou.

Nico queria perguntar o porquê, mas não tinha tempo para isso. Continuou cantando em grego antigo, e quando parou, gritou:

- Quero ver Luke Castellan. Agora. Luke, apareça. - E começou a cantar mais rápido enquanto alguns espíritos apareceram e começaram a se mexer inquietos.

Thalia estava com a respiração pesada, e seu coração, poderia parar a qualquer momento. Sem pensar, apertou o braço de Nico entre as mãos, assustada. Nico não se virou para ela e nem se assustou com o toque, mas logo deu dois passos para trás, obrigando Thalia a soltá-lo. Thalia olhou para ele, mas Nico estava concentrado ao que acontecia a sua frente. Sendo assim, ela virou-se para frente também, a tempo de ver um espírito aparentemente mais forte e poderoso que os outros aparecendo, e ingerindo tudo que estava na cova, e em um instante, tomar a forma fantasmagórica de Luke.

- Thalia. - Uma voz fraca chamou.

Levou alguns segundos até que ela percebesse que aquela era a voz que por tantos dias ela esperara ouvir chamando seu nome.

- Luke. - A sua voz estava falha e soava como um sussurro medroso.

- É tão bom vê-la. - A voz de Luke soava fria e metálica, mas sincera.

- Não acredito que... realmente funcionou. - Ela olhou para Nico.

- É claro que funcionou. Mas você não tem muito tempo Thalia. Seja rápida. - Nico disse depressa e Thalia assentiu.

- Esperei tanto por isso, mas em momento algum planejei o que lhe diria. - Foi tudo que Thalia conseguiu dizer antes que sentisse um bolo em sua garganta, uma prévia de que logo choraria. Mais uma vez.

- Você sempre foi assim. Impulsiva. - Ele brincou abrindo um sorriso.

Thalia não resistiu e sorriu também.

- E você sempre me conheceu melhor do que eu mesma. É só que, eu estou... - Ela não sabia como concluir sua frase.

- Atordoada por me ver novamente. - Ele finalizou a fala por ela.

- É. - Ela concordou. - Ainda não posso acreditar que você está... morto.

- Sei como se sente. Senti o mesmo quando te perdi na primeira vez.

- Devíamos estar juntos agora. - Ela falou antes que pudesse pensar. - Inconscientemente, dentro daquele pinheiro, eu esperava pelo dia em que te veria outra vez.

- Eu sei que errei. Mas tudo que fiz foi pensando em nós dois. - Thalia riu.

- Provocar uma guerra? Lutar contra pessoas que confiavam em você?

- Eu jurei fidelidade a Cronos. Mas ele teve que me dar algo em troca, e não foi só a derrota dos deuses. - Ele se calou, esperando que Thalia tirasse suas próprias conclusões.

- Eu. - Nenhuma voz saiu, apenas o movimento dos lábios da garota.

- Ele me prometeu que te traria de volta e, bem, ele cumpriu. O velocino de ouro foi uma tática para benefiar a todos nós. Eu achei que você ficaria ao meu lado.

- Não era isso que eu queria, Luke. Eu não queria uma guerra. Eu só desejava ser normal, poder viver minha vida como qualquer garota da minha idade. Estudar, sair para festas, ter um namorado. Eu nunca odiei meu pai, embora parecesse. Eu só odiava o fato dele ser um deus e por causa disso ser perseguida por monstros o tempo todo.

- Se serve de alguma coisa a esse ponto da história, eu estou arrependido. Eu estava cego de ódio, e quando eu percebi que você me odiava... foi a primeira vez em que pensei no que estava fazendo. Mas Cronos estava cumprindo sua parte do trato, eu tinha que honrar minha palavra também. Vou dizer uma coisa que vai soar bem idiota... Assim que recebi a notícia de que você estava entre nós outra vez, tive vontade de ir a Colina. Ia te raptar. - Ele riu. - Mesmo depois do dia em que você me jogou do penhasco, essa ainda era minha vontade. Te levar embora para longe, para algum lugar em que só existisse nós dois.

- Você sempre gostou de fazer as coisas do jeito errado. - Ela sorriu. Não era uma crítica, apenas uma verdade.

- De qualquer maneira, no fim tudo dava certo, não era? - Thalia concordou com a cabeça. - Meu tempo está acabando. Mas antes de me despedir, me responda só uma coisa. Quando ainda estávamos juntos, você recusou a oferta de Ártemis para se tornar uma caçadora. No entanto, mudou de ideia anos depois. Por quê?

- Você sabe a resposta. - Ela estreitou os olhos.

- Quero ter certeza.

- Eu não pude deixá-lo, Luke. Você era minha família. E eu não podia fazer um juramento como aquele, já que... - Ela se cortou, percebendo o que estava falando.

- Que o quê?

- Que eu te amava. - Ela falou rápido, quase atropelando as próprias palavras. Isso sempre acontecia quando ela estava nervosa, e Luke sabia bem disso.

- Mas você fez o juramento depois. Porque não me amava mais, eu suponho.

- Não! - Ela se apressou em dizer. - Eu fiz porque eu sabia que não havia mais jeito para nós dois, e também porque eu não queria ser a garota da grande profecia. Isso significaria lutar de verdade contra você. Vê a escolha que o Percy fez? Sua vida em troca da derrota de Cronos e bem estar do Olimpo. Eu não seria capaz de deixá-lo morrer Luke. Nunca. Eu faria tudo errado, e sabia disso.

- Me entreguei por você. Você e Annabeth. Minha família. Minha única família. E um segredo - Ele abaixou a voz, parecendo sério, mas havia um sorrisinho quase imperceptível em seus lábios. - quando mergulhei no Estige, você foi o fio que me prendia a vida. Eu vi você. Só você. - E depois de tanto lutar, Thalia não conseguiu impedir. Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu de seus olhos.

- Thalia. - Nico chamou. - Os fantasmas estão voltando. Ele vai desaparecer logo.

- Não quero ficar sem você. - E foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de desmoronar em lágrimas. - Não posso Luke. Sinto sua falta, sinto saudade das coisas que passamos.

Ele rapidamente levou a mão fantasmagórica ao rosto molhado dela, e não se reteve ao lembrar que ela não poderia senti-lo.

- Seu _toque..._ Tem uma sensação boa. - Ela confessou, sentindo o formigamento e calor causado pelo toque não real de Luke.

- Vou estar com você, Thalia. Para sempre. Vou arranjar um jeito, o.k.? Almas gêmeas nunca morrem. - Ela sorriu ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. - Você me dizia isso, se lembra? Não diretamente para mim, mas vivia dizendo que de tudo que ouvira essa era a coisa que me lhe tocava.

- É verdade. - Ela se lembrou. - Não me abandone.

- Vou ficar de olho em você. Eu te amo. Adeus. - Seu sorriso era quase transparente àquela altura, e ao seu redor vários fantasmas flutuavam.

- Eu te amo. - Ela falou mais alto e mais firme. - Para sempre.

Thalia o olhou pela última vez. Então a forma de Luke tremeluziu e todos os fantasmas desapareceram, deixando Thalia e Nico parados frente à cova onde Luke estava anteriormente. Thalia estava imóvel, e mal respirava. Mas não parou de chorar. Nico aproximou-se com cuidado e colocou a mão no ombro da garota.

- É melhor irmos Thalia. - Ele sussurrou a abraçando sem jeito.

Thalia não se moveu por vontade própria, mas deixou-se ser guiada por Nico que segurava seu braço a levando para o carro.

Algum tempo depois, chegaram ao acampamento. Exatamente na hora em que todos os outros campistas seguiam para o refeitório.

- Obrigado Nico. - Thalia agradeceu após estar quase completamente recuperada.

- Não tem de quê. Mas se eu soubesse que isso lhe faria mal, eu não teria lhe ajudado.

- Foi bom. É choro de alívio. Estou bem. Muito obrigado, serei eternamente grata. - Nico assentiu às palavras da garota que estava com o rosto manchado de maquiagem, por causa das lágrimas. - Tchau.

- Tchau. - Nico disse por fim.

Thalia correu até o próprio chalé, e quando entrou, Ártemis estava sentada sobre sua cama.

- Lady Ártemis. - Ela quase se curvou, e não sabia o que fazer. Limpar o rosto foi a primeira coisa que se passou pela sua cabeça, mas ela ficou parada.

- Deveria puní-la Thalia Grace, por ter feito isso. Você fez um juramento. - Ainda que parecesse uma criança de 12 anos, Ártemis era severa como uma mãe protetora.

- Eu posso explicar.

- Eu sei que pode. Mas não quero ouvir explicações. Vou relevar isso por que realmente gosto de você, e por que sei que você e o herói morto jamais poderão ficar juntos novamente. Se quiser, pode continuar como uma de minhas caçadoras, mas jura-me que jamais voltarás a cometer tal erro, e que jamais irá apaixonar-se novamente. Jura-me? - Ártemis pediu.

- Juro deusa Ártemis. Eu te juro. - Thalia balançava a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

- Arrume suas coisas fiel caçadora. Estamos de partida. - Ártemis comunicou saindo do chalé.

Era inevitável. Thalia era uma pessoa forte, mas não podia evitar o sofrimento que sentia com o fato de Luke estar morto. Mas acabara de fazer um juramento e tinha de cumpri-lo.

Colocou a mão embaixo do travesseiro, e de lá, tirou uma foto. Uma foto de Luke Castellan. Seu quase amante. Seu sonho sem esperança. Um romance sem sorte. Aquele que um dia ela amou, e que ainda amava. Após alguns segundos observando a fotografia, aproximou-se da lareira que havia no chalé.

- Adeus. - Ela sussurrou olhando para a foto de Luke, e então, tirando forças de onde nem sabia existir, Thalia jogou a foto no fogo, que logo consumiu o papel. Caindo de joelhos frente à lareira, chorava como nunca antes. Era o fim. Não havia volta. Tinha que seguir seu caminho. Mesmo que fosse sabendo que Luke jamais retornaria.


End file.
